


El ángel

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los pequeños Potter sabían con exactitud lo que buscaban en esa tienda y un mago rubio recibiría respuestas que ni sospechaba le interesaran...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ángel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



> Advertencia: Fluffy...  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Esta pequeña historia es el primer fic sobre el universo de Harry Potter que escribí. Fue un presente para PerlaNegra en el día de su cumpleaños.

– ¿Eres un ángel?

La voz de un niño lo apartó de la contemplación de su imagen en el espejo. Con elegancia giró para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos verdes que lo observaban con suma atención. Los pequeños no tendrían más de seis años y mirándolos bien uno parecía incluso menor. El pequeñín tenía bordada una snitch en el peto azul que lucía sobre una remera verde y el otro vestía completamente a la manera de los muggles, con jeans, remera a rayas rojas y blancas y zapatillas de deporte. Antes de poder responder nada el niño volvió a cuestionar.

–¿Eres un ángel? Porque esta es la tienda de túnicas y tú luces como uno…

Notó cómo la manita del más pequeño oprimía con fuerza la de su hermano y sus ojos brillaban con… ¿Era eso ilusión? Se obligó a responder dejando de lado la intensa contemplación del niño.

–Soy un mago –Su voz sonó clara y con un deje de orgullo.

– ¿Sólo eso? Papá también y todos en casa, pero nosotros buscamos un ángel.

Enarcando una de sus cejas se preguntó por qué alguien enseñaría a sus hijos mitos religiosos muggles, aunque rechazó de plano la conexión que su mente realizó con cierto mago mestizo y con los cambios que el éxito de aquél trajo al mundo mágico.

–¿Por qué buscan un ángel? –No sabía bien la razón que lo llevó a continuar la charla con los niños. No recordaba haber interactuado con ninguno en los últimos años.

–¡Oh! Es que tenemos un mensaje para mamá –volvió a hablar rápidamente el mayor y el pequeño silenciosamente extendió su mano y le acercó un pergamino doblado con cuidado y un bonito moño rojo – puedes mirarlo si lo deseas –agregó el parlanchín.

Con el rollo entre las manos se acercó a uno de los laterales de la estancia, con un fluido movimiento se despojó de la túnica que se probara momentos antes y, una vez sentado, desenrolló con cuidado el pergamino. Lo que vio le dejó un nudo en la garganta. Era un dibujo infantil. "Mamá", "Papá" y "Nosotros" rezaban tres cartelitos debajo de las figuras representadas. Lo que parecía una enorme margarita roja se figuró era la cabellera de "Mamá". Sin embargo, fueron las lentes que cubrían parte de la cara de "Papá" las que hicieron imposible el paso del aire por su ya apretada garganta.

–¿Por qué buscan un ángel aquí? –Preguntó en el afán por decir algo.

–Porque papá encontró aquí al suyo. –Era la primera vez que el pequeñito hablaba y al mirarlo con atención pudo ver los rasgos característicos del padre de los niños grabados en el rostro infantil.

–Eso es cierto – aportó el mayor– Papá encontró aquí a su ángel pero volvió a perderlo en el tren…

El joven mago trataba con todas sus fuerzas de desentrañar la historia que contaban los pequeños y de seguir la inexistente lógica del parloteo conjunto.

–¿Lo perdió?

–Bueno es que papá era sólo un niño cuando vino hasta aquí y en un banquito estaba subido el ángel –casi sonrió ante el tono convencido y de Cuentacuentos que tomó la voz del niño, quien repetía de memoria una historia oída evidentemente cientos de veces – El ángel le habló de cosas que papá no entendía ¡Claro era sólo un niño…! –El tirón de su hermanito cortó el comentario que evidentemente no formaba parte del relato– El pequeño ángel tenía los ojos más hermosos que papá haya visto alguna vez, más bonitos que los de tía Fleur. Eran grises como una tormenta en pleno día y él sólo se quedó allí mirándolos, sin saber qué más hacer hasta que el angelito vio a Hagrid y como seguramente en el Cielo nunca se encontró con alguien como él, hizo un comentario que molestó a papá.

–Pero papito no sabía eso en ese momento, sino nunca se hubiera enojado con el angelito –dijo con firmeza el otro niño –por eso cada vez que nos cuenta cómo perdió a su ángel nos dice que debemos "pesar" antes de hablar y no dejarnos llevar por "ías" del tío Ron.

–¿Ideas? –Intentó ayudar oyendo su voz extrañamente baja.

–Eso. –Confirmó el niño acompañando con un vehemente movimiento de cabeza.

–Pero el ángel… ¿Volvió a encontrarlo alguna vez? – ¿Por qué rayos su voz se oía tan extraña?

–Sí. Pero no estaban solitos y el angelito ya no quiso ser su amigo nunca más – dijo con un profundo tono de tristeza el mayor de los niños.

–¿Cómo saben que nunca más quiso ser su amigo?

¡Merlín! Si la historia era como empezaba a verla, aquel ángel niño no sólo quiso toda su vida ser su amigo, sino que incluso peleaba por y contra esa necesidad a base de puños y hechizos del más variado calibre. Y no quería sólo su amistad, pero era mejor no seguir esa línea de pensamientos prohibidos hacía muchos años.

Los niños fruncieron el ceño con expresión confusa y la familiaridad del gesto le dio de lleno en el pecho.

–Es lo que papá dice…

–¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Quién los acompañó?

Ambos niños se vieron igual de culpables y un sonrojo le permitió ver el leve rastro de pecas en sus narices.

–Seguimos al tío George por la red flu desde casa de la abuela Molly…

–James leyó los carteles con los nombres y así te encontramos ¿Le darás el "mesaje" a mamá?

–¿Cuál mensaje? –Mirando nuevamente el dibujo entre sus manos comprendió repentinamente la situación.

–Nosotros la queremos mucho, aunque ella se fue. Pero tía Herms dice todo el rato que papá no debe estar solo…

–Sí –apoyó el otro niño –aunque tío Ron la mira "raaaaro" –completó abriendo imposiblemente los ojos.

El mago cerró cuidadosamente el dibujo y se lo pasó al más pequeño, quien con timidez lo tomó con una de sus manitas y para la total sorpresa del adulto, se paró muy cerca suyo y con infantil delicadeza acarició con su mano libre sus mejillas. Al otro no pareció gustarle quedarse de lado y también se acercó hasta él. La mirada confiada del niño atrapó la atención con idéntica intensidad que la caricia que el otro aún le daba.

–¿Quieres ser nuestro ángel?

Una sensación de humildad completa lo tomó por asalto dejándole cautivo.

–Sólo soy un mago. Pero si lo desean los puedo acompañar…

El niño menor se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado y el otro le brindó una de esas sonrisas que iluminan hasta lo más hondo.

–¿Nos llevarás a casa? Papá no podrá enfadarse si llegamos con nuestro propio ángel guardián de ojos grises.

No hizo falta ir a parte alguna pues ese instante un muy agitado mago ingresaba al local y los fulminó con la mirada, una que no lograba ocultar del todo el temor y la preocupación. Para confusión de ambos adultos, los niños se pegaron al rubio sentado quien inconscientemente les cobijó bajo sus brazos.

–Potter.

–Mafoy.

–¿Conoces a nuestro ángel papá? Lo encontramos justo donde dijiste.

¡Circe! Sólo cabía esperar que los chicos no hubieran soltado toda la historia de uno de sus más guardados secretos. Sin embargo, al ver al mago abrazando a sus hijos supo que había llegado muy tarde. O tal vez justo a tiempo para ver una sonrisa genuina aunque apenas esbozada en el apuesto rostro del rubio.

–¿Qué dices Harry? ¿Me aceptas como _mago guardián_ de tu familia?


End file.
